


that buzzcut

by hungryforramen



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, Gift Fic, M/M, Mentions of Anxiety, Mentions of homophobia, One Shot, and everyone else are just assholes, and kyungsoo has a rather questionable hairstyle, but only indirectly mentioning of a possible relationship, possible established m/m relationship, the one where jongin exploded because of a homophobic remark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 03:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12334263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungryforramen/pseuds/hungryforramen
Summary: Jongin takes the bullet (figuratively) for Kyungsoo, then realises that he dislikes attention.





	that buzzcut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softwolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softwolves/gifts).



> Taken from [ this prompt](https://twitter.com/chijeudream_/status/918114421959835649) made by my matey.
> 
> I haven't exactly edited this, but hey, it's late and I have a class that involves law in communication in the morning. Will come back to fix it when I'm awake.
> 
> And I'm sorry for that stupid title. I suck at it.
> 
> A/N: Minor edit, because I gave a damn. Hah! [7/3/18 // 0550 hrs]
> 
> Please do read the tags for warning, or comment below if you want me to tag something that I might've missed.

It was a Monday after a long weekend. The class buzzed, mostly of Jongin’s classmates wanting to copy each other’s science homework, or the telecast football match that was held that weekend. Jongin’s head hung low, trying his best not to fall asleep.

 _But come to think of it_ , his mind wondered, _the first class is math, for a solid two hours. This is about to end up well_.

The first bell suddenly rang, indicating it was already 8:00am, and class should have started, if the teacher’s not at all notorious for coming in late. Everyone shuffled into their seats (with the intention to copy homework, nonetheless), and the business of Monday morning had slightly subsided. As for Jongin, he was neither thankful, nor wanted the class to be noisy, but he cannot tell his friends to make noises just to keep him from falling asleep.

The sound of the door sliding and a loud thud of wood hitting the edge of the wall made Jongin’s head shot up. Kyungsoo appeared, his head hung just as low as his confidence. Laughter thundered from all corners of the room. Fingers pointed at Kyungsoo. Everyone looked they were choking of laughter, like their lungs were about to collapse.

 _Wait, that doesn’t look_ that _bad!_ Jongin thought. Unfortunately for him and Kyungsoo, their classmates would beg to differ.

“Alright, alright, I know I look stupid—” Kyungsoo began to defend his new haircut.

“No, dude, you look _well_ stupid!” One of their classmates shouted.

“Damn, your barber did you good,” another classmate yelled.

Kyungsoo said nothing but flashed the class middle fingers. The girls in the class were either just giggling or laughing just as loud as the guys. Jongin stared at Kyungsoo. Sure, God forbid that would happen to Jongin’s hair, but at the end of the day, all the guys are going to military and they all would get the same ugly buzzcut. Oh the irony.

The thunderous laughter might have died down, but some of their classmates still poked fun at Kyungsoo’s haircut as he passed by them to get to his seat. He pulled into his seat in front of Jongin, looking down at nothing but his own feet.

“Bro, that’s fucking ugly. Did you burn your hair because of that straightener? What did I tell you about emo gay haircuts?” the kid next to Kyungsoo said as soon the latter sat, grinning.

Before Jongin could process what was happening, he was already standing, and the math textbook flew and hit the kid’s head and onto the floor – with a painfully loud thud – and Jongin had already shouted: “It’s just his fucking hair, you dumb fucks! He still looks cuter than your shit face, you fucking ugly asshole!”

And that singlehandedly rendered the class into deafening silence.

 _Fuckfuckfuckfuckingfuckfuck_. When Jongin’s brain had started processing, it was too late. He could take nothing back. Everyone’s eyes were on him, and the attention Jongin had put himself in made his skin crawl with anxiety and sheer embarrassment. Jongin’s eyes flew and met Kyungsoo’s pair of blinking, disbelieved eyes.

“Wait, what—” Kyungsoo sounded equally shocked.

“I-I-I c-can explain…” Jongin stammered, and he realised that there was nowhere for him to run. “I-I—fuck, I have to go.” Jongin rushed out of the room. Just then, the class had already whispered things like “What’s wrong with Jongin?” and “What a sensitive bastard”.

Kyungsoo followed suit, but before he left the room, he turned around to the class. “Oi, whoever said Jongin’s a sensitive bastard, your mum’s a sensitive bastard. Dickheads.”

* * *

 

To Kyungsoo, it was harder to solve math equations or write an essay about the economic state of South Korea than to find Jongin. When he entered the gents, he saw Jongin scrubbing his face vigorously with water by the sink, and had already wet his white uniform.

“Hey there, take it easy.”

Jongin spun, shocked out of his wits. “Goddamn it, you scared me!” He panted.

Kyungsoo scoffed. “It’s men’s toilet. You should’ve expected someone coming in.” He leaned on the wall with arms crossed. “So,” Kyungsoo began, “that was bold.”

This time, it was Jongin who scoffed. “As bold as your haircut. I was inspired by that, if anything.”

“It’s just Monday, and your popularity has taken a dip. Worse than mine, I can tell,” Kyungsoo remarked.

The latter stood up straight, looking at the pool of mess he made. “My name’s taken a bunch, I can take it.”

“You needn’t have done that, Jongin.”

“Don’t mention it.”

“No; seriously.” Kyungsoo’s voice matched his words. “There’s no reason for you to suddenly blow up.”

“Hmm. By the way, we’re really on the same par, if you think about it. That buzzcut… My waywardness… we’re equally horrendous,” Jongin said. Kyungsoo could sense that Jongin was avoiding the conversation.

They were quiet for a few seconds as neither of them was initiating the conversation. Kyungsoo did not know what to say apart from telling Jongin to not take the bullets for him, and Jongin did not want Kyungsoo to discuss his reluctance to give in. It was slightly awkward for the two of them, but this time, it was more pleasant than the awkwardness they faced in class.

Kyungsoo finally broke the silence. “Okay, is it… _that_ bad?” His voice was now filled with curiosity, but Jongin could hear the tinge of regret in the former’s voice. “To be fair, it was my mum who did this. She made a mistake, but didn’t see that a buzzcut was just as bad.” He rolled his eyes.

As Jongin’s brows furrowed in concentration – Kyungsoo knows Jongin only gives honest opinions – Kyungsoo’s mind imagined the worst reply his mind could muster, and realised that it was impossible for him to brace himself for the worst.

“Nah, I was being truthful. You know that,” Jongin said after a while. “Looks good. Bit weird. Your mum did a surprisingly good job, though. It’s crisp.”

Relief washed over Kyungsoo as he heard the words from Jongin. “If I could kiss you right now, I would.” _Beat_. “You know I would, right?” He said with an eyebrow raised.

For the first time in that day, Jongin gave a lopsided smile. “Sure I do, but not now.” Jongin winked flirtatiously. “Maybe later. We’re late for class.”

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me at my [ tumblr ](http://findmeinthekingdm.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> P/S: If you ever come across this fic anywhere else, it should be at my [writing blog](http://yeoreumphan.tumblr.com/), and/or with the consent of [softwolves](http://archiveofourown.org/users/softwolves), because this fic is dedicated to her.


End file.
